Security Systems
Sitemap Security Systems (and Organization) in Rapture --- --- --- --- --- * see also Flybot * see also Genetic_Key * see also Trap Mechanisms and Ammo * see also Pheromone_Control * see also Weapon_Fun * see also Sullivan ---- There are Ryan's Security men, who handled situations beyond what the ordinary Constables were trained for (at first). BS1 (and the Novel elaborates) tells the story of the Shootout at Neptunes Bounty, when Fontaine unleashed his army of Comabt Plasmid equipped Splicers. Ryan's Security men, armed with heavy weapons, were needed to counter them (The fact that Ryan had ordered the arming and training with such special weapons implies that he saw the problem coming). . . . . . . . . . . . . . Weapon we find in BS2 in a Security Station. Looks neat, but the extra complexity/weight isn't really needed as a man-carried gun will run out of ammo before overheating one barrel (The 'Multi' barrel design is to allow a more sustained/continuous firing, at a high rate, which heats up gunbarrels very fast). This one also is in an era of improved metallurgy and design where single barrel (WW2) 'light' machine guns fired at cyclic rates several times what this gun is shown to fire at. A 'Gatling gun' mechanism (an older type similar to this) helped with the the breach loading repeating BEFORE better mechanism were designed. It was also always a Ship/Wheel mounted weapon so as to carry its extreme weight (Which is one reason why the Infinite BS gatling type gun is So Wrong - TOO F*CKING HEAVY for Booker to hold it). ---- --- --- --- No Police Force ? Hardly. : The game mentions 'Constables' alot and that isn't usually a term for 'Security Agents' (or Private Guards). That title is usually used with officially (civically) assigned Officers of the Law. In Rapture with its mercantile philosophy, most companies won't pay for 'private' security of an entire area that includes public places (AND it would have to be the local community that would have to authorize it, or any 'enforcement' isnt legally binding ). Security within private property - no problem (within societal limits), but thats only part of the City. Ryan Industries runs Ryan Security as a law system for the entire city (civic entity)? Isn't that really a 'police force'? An entity which is answerable to the Rapture City Council (and therefore its Citizens) ? Rapture was not created originally to be an unrealistic utopia (it was meant to start as a reflection of the American world) - it practically would have 'security' for handling the rough edges EVERY society has. It would be closer to the pre-socialist/progressive era America, which Ryan sought as being freer. Quite different from Lamb's parasitical society (feeding off of the remains of Ryan's system and his city which such parasites could never have built). She had "Lamb as God and Law, and Lets do Away with Individualism(humanity) in the World to make it Perfect - OR ELSE", a delusion we know never has worked. Its like the 'pure' (theoretical) communism held up by some as 'the goal', when history proves the actual implementation never gets anywhere near a 'stateless' society (the opposite happens and its tyrants murder millions of people in the process). ---- Original Public Security Mechanisms Would Have Been Non-Lethal ''': Shooting at perps would be an undesirable default option in 'normal' times, and there would be sufficient alternatives : Tear Gas, Beanbag Cannon, Knockout gas, Taser-type shocks, followed by human intervention - that would be sufficient. Early systems would have been remote control with a security operator to make proper decision in the application - spotlight, booming voiced warning, and then non-lethal force. The cost of mistakes (as in responsibility) under an Objectivist Societal system would have made that the rule (logic largely omitted from the game). SO yet again, the game gives a distorted view showing what was made necessary in a 'war', 'anarchy', with terrorism afflicted city, and implying this is what normalcy was (part of the crude plots player manipulation) long after normalcy had ended. ---- Located at numerous strategic spots (streets). '''Call Boxes were also commonly wall mounted. A stationary Telephone system. WHY ? Because Hand Radios don't work all that well (in those days), and when they did they had limited range and were expensive to deploy and maintain (Can't be carried by enough 'Police' -- Who ALL have to be able to report in, etc ...) ALSO : Radio waves go through water (and concrete) VERY Poorly - Requiring an even more expensive system of Radio Repeaters - still having limited coverage areas. 10 years of radio improvements? Sure, but Rapture needed a WORKING system at the time of its founding. Callboxes were a reliable system for many decades previous. Thus Call Boxes for use by the City Constables. . . . . . . DrinkWell Callboxes (Telephone Connection to Rapture Security) : Used in Rapture (a takeoff on the realworld "GameWell" Callboxes used in Los Angeles in "LA Noire" ). These police callboxes also have alarm activators for the section seals. Issue for this game : The dodginess of Handheld Radio units, even in old Rapture, and certainly a limitation in New Rapture where the only half-reliable system is in the immediate vicinity of New Rapture. Many of the DrinkWell callboxes still operate, though the distributed central office for each needs to be in operation (some were used by Splicers). They were installed in Rapture during its original construction, as early handheld radios were particularly finicky at that time. - Makes a good Mission goal to go repair a box (or trace/repair its wire) or to occupy/operate in a central 'call' office as a 'job'. ---- Scanners And Simple Security Cameras : Realistically watched by some guard in some booth somewhere, who then decides if he should call the Flybots or Constables. Automatics system need a somewhat complex 'Friend Or Foe' detecting ability (and no some fantasy 'genetic' detections isn't any more real than some phony advertisement hype). (different from ones that call the FlyBots). Remember that Atlas/Fontaine, Ryan, Cohen and Sofia Lamb all watched the Player through various parts of the city. Manually controlled, used as a common security system (City Checkpoints, etc...) Some may have 'genetic' scanning capability (like the ones in BS2 at Fontaine Futuristics), though those may be much too valuable - hard to replace/repair technology - to leave them out where they might be easily destroyed/stolen. ---- Alarm Systems : Put on things (at least to prevent Splicers stealing, since anti-griefing mechanisms in the MMORPG largely prevent easy stealing of items by players). NPC criminals are not unknown. Once a Player starts amassing wealth and valuable possessions, it might be wise to invest in a few security measures to dissuade amateur criminals (and maybe light-fingered employees). No doubt there would be 'Constable' missions investigating alarms. ---- Shoddy Low-Bid Security ?? : Idea for something (a product) to be developed ( a City Council request) - (better) Armored security camera/scanners... Those old ones - One whack and its down - who designed those things ?? Fontaine Futuristics selling shoddy equipment ??? Ryan wouldn't 'fork out' for the Deluxe models?? A Player's Mission/Quest is to help out working on better designs and testing of the units as part of the City's project. A variety of different forms the Player gets to see (some ridiculously monstrous and impractical, other just don't survive the least abuse, etc...). The testing would be amusing. At some point, a proper economical design is achieved for production, and the players mission becomes helping replace existing units (or whats left of them since getting destroyed easily was the original problem). No doubt there could also be missions for obtaining the needed materials and salvaging the old ones. Eventually the new model will become a common sight in the City-controlled parts of Rapture and the following distribution to allies. ---- Locked Doors . . . . . . . ---- Security Stations --- --- --- Security Turrets : Look at the Security Turrets in the game - They are powered by combustion like Fly-bots (nowhere as much power as needed for a Mini-Helicopter...) to be independent of utility systems. Likely used Alcohol powered engine instead of Petroleum based (logical with renewable Alcohol from rudimentary distillation 'stills' production which any farmer could build/operate). http://wiki.xtronics.com/index.php/Energy_density The 'chair' structure is rather quaint, but then as long as it worked.... (low bid contract ... and seen well into the Chaos in BS1). The control/activation mechanism (especially with target filtering - genetic or otherwise) is several magnitudes more advanced than the basic turret mechanism. (A simple scanning electric eye that aims/shoots at anything is far simpler). 'Slug' Bio-Electronics circuits may have become common and cheap enough in Rapture for them to be employed for complex control tasks like this (the 'wrong' kind of Sea-Slugs were quite common, and could be farmed and employed for this kind of tech - especially when a single 'trainable' Bio Component replaced many-many thousands of transistors to do something similar). Tying-in to Security Cameras/Scanners might have been logical. How would you like having to face multiple turrets with interlocking fields of fire AND Fly-bots all at the same time ??? (well you might in the MMORPG and remember those Splicers aren't stupid and being clever was a survival skill). ---- Faux Trap Rivets - How can you really be sure ??? One hunk of shaped metal, one extra bright bioluminescent concentrated mini-light, an appropriate place to position it - Viola! - Something that will give pause to anyone who realizes what it might be. I do recall that Splicers in BS2 often avoided going thru large numbers of Trap Rivets (the spawns on the Lil' Sister ADAM gathering set piece situations had the game scenario adjust directions the Splicers 'adds' came from.) New game equipment - slingshots - for hitting/disrupting various trap items from a distance (instead of using up valuable gun ammo) - lots of nuts and bolts (even gravel) lying about to use for ammo. Not too bad for braining an opponent as well. The 'Hat on a Stick' stuck around a corner til the Gun Turret ran out of ammo would be an obvious tactic. ---- FlybotX2.jpg Bot.jpg Securityturret.jpg Lassoowouldwork.jpg MiniTurret.jpg Scanner22.jpg GeneticKey.jpg --- --- --- Flybot Garages : Flybots have limited endurance and require routine maintenance. They need to sit ready and waiting much of the time, and they require manual servicing to continue to operate. There should be a landing pad/frame/cradle to hold the Flybot for 'reloading' and maintenance. But a mechanism to refuel and rearm (add ammo) is fairly complicated (to make and maintain). We saw a conveyor-belt-like thing in the Game at the Security Stations, but that was just artists filler and the rest of what is plausibly needed is not shown. Point Prometheus had its security rooms, but had alot of common props and Flybots laying on the floor. Refueling MIGHT be simple enough to be done automatically (and would be a common operation where 'quiet' routine Patrols don't expend ammo), everything else would require manually done work. And who then fills filling station ? This all is far more problematic with some of the 'kludged together' (non-standard) Flybots we see (ie- that wooden Apple Crate for an Ammo Box, etc...) The Security Stations would need to be secured (have locks/guards/turrets) because of the munitions stored at it (we saw that once at Point Prometheus). In the MMORPG many of those 'doors' would NOT stop determined thieves/insurgants. These Flybots also might have had a better design of (tripod) legs under them so they could have more simple deployment spots/nooks where they could set down and turn off their fuel-wasting engine til an alarm calls. A good question for Flybots : WHERE do you get the highgrade gasoline ?? -- Ethyl Alcohol (with an easy Rapture-local organic source - fermentation 'stills') really isn't as good a fuel, even at high purity (which producing is its own difficulty). Synthetic fuels, ditto. We saw some 'Fuel Stations' in BS2, and it would be handy (efficient) if the Flybots used the same one fuel. Who does the maintenance ?? BS1 might still have some Ryan Security personnel at work maintaining Flybots, but can it be done 7/8 years later by 'Rapture Family' types in Lambville ? Sofia Lamb having people to resupply/maintain them (sorry NO manufacture possible with the city disrupted - parts/fuel/ammo all run out) is rather unlikely to be done by those ADAM-Addled Splicers we saw (let alone all the tools and replacement parts). Some Big Daddy-like Variant as a Security Maintainer ? YOU Try tuning an engine with Big Daddy gloves on ... - MMORPG Flybot Operator training using targets (swinging moving targets and obstacles) MMORPG Flybots towing advertisements/notices - No, Flybots were a product of Post-Kashmir disrupted Rapture --- --- --- Smile, You're On Ryan Security Camera !! : ''' Sign (seen in Neptunes Bounty) says Surveillance 'Video Taping' -- when was that invented ?? (Magnetic Wire used before magnetic tape - you cannot have EVERYTHING so advanced or even forced to be invented in Rapture). https://rapturerebornmmorpg.fandom.com/wiki/File:Magnetophon1935.jpg Ryan/Fontaine/Tenenbaum/Sofia_Lamb/Sinclair do sure know in detail what you are up to for so many of the comments they make about it in-game. There must've been more than a few Surveillance Cameras about '''everywhere (and not just the Security Scanners with their legions of Flybots ). Some of this observation might be accounted for by Agents shadowing the Player (peeking out of vents and such), but there are places THAT explanation was impossible. Mighta thunk that hidden cameras coulda been employed to 'get the goods' on Fontaine's Smuggling Operation (A WHOLE Story there for MMORPG of why it didn't work ... Its too stupid in such a small place - unless there was much MORE to it). Remember that in Sinclair's Hideyhole in Ryan Amusements there were a bunch of TV monitors we saw there ?? --- --- --- Old Recordings from Surveillance Cameras : Laying about - Like : Video/Pictures of Jack and Delta and assorted others on their romps thru Rapture. Apparently Ryan was following Jack's progress from the very moment he entered the Bathysphere up at the Lighthouse (the Genetic Locks report such activities back to central control - it indicated a genetic match was using that system). Ryan probably also knew that someone had sent that Bathysphere up to that end of the line at the Lighthouse (it would be stupid to leave it there waiting for any Tom, Dick or Harry to try to descend to Rapture, AND it would most definitely be tied into the security monitoring network for constant surveillance.) New Raptures archives would be interested in any recordings of 'historic events' that you find out there in the Ruins. --- --- --- Some Splicers Have Stories About Those Security Cameras : * Tiny little man inside ? (No seriously ??) Give him some ADAM and he'll tell you what you want to hear * That Research Camera can 'Steal your Soul' * Even scarier than those haunted 'Epstein The Swami' machines. * "THEY ARE WATCHING ME ... WATCHING MEEEEEE !!!!!" ( They may think similarly about the evil 'Turrets' and Vending Machines ). --- --- --- Finks Genius Had similar for Columbia ?? Regurgitation Station --- Not just Fantasy, but stupid Fantasy reflecting the gamemaker's slavish/lazy copying of elements from the 2 Rapture games without thought or care as to how absurd or lame it was. Seriously, if you got QUANTUMSZ then USE QUANTUMZ - making something at least a little imaginative. --- --- --- Ignorant Supposition - That Ryan ordered all the unspliced citizens to report to his officers - presumably because he 'wanted them spliced up' ??? : Maybe they were to be armed (not Spliced) : Crazy Splicers are a liability to Order, which is what Ryan wanted/needed restored. Getting the remaining people/citizens. Perhaps that was a very large number, who simply have been keeping their heads down and out of the streets (where Atlas's Splicers have been murdering people) to now be organized, Becoming like the Home Guard in WW2, where strength of numbers with conventional weapons and guarding key resources was needed. Unspliced citizens can be trusted. Unlike what the Writers so implausibly implied : RYAN would be the one most of the population 'would bet on' for their survival and renewal of the City -- NOT a murderous anarchist like Atlas. (These are post-WW2 people in Rapture, not 'kept safe' modern-day 'Know-nothing' ignoramuses ready to listen to the lies of power hungry politicians). --- --- --- Run Silent, Run Deep... : Torpedoes - Used for handling surface 'interlopers' ... Ryan's 'isolation' operation's last resort : * Made by ???? Ryan Industries (some developments by ex-Fontaine Futuristics) and McClendon Robotics components. Raptures 'patrol' Subs would be equipped with them. * WW2 technology possibly with much improved 'intelligent' controllers of active SONAR (similar to Security Bot type logic). 'Drone-like'/Smart Bomb Remote Control could be another advancement. * The Wales Brothers had been hired by Ryan to design defenses for Rapture and had access and knowledge of some of the systems. Sofia Lamb used Simon Wales' knowledge to attack subs trying to escape Rapture (who might bring the Surface to destroy her project). Other Factions nullified many of those systems when Lamb tried to use them against her rivals. * The 'Frozen Triangle' bore witness to various other methods of handling those who got close to Rapture. Previously Ryan was more cautions in using such methods, knowing that the casualties would attract attention to Rapture's location, and so more monitoring was done than anything, to make sure outsiders didn't get too close. And jamming of various sorts were employed. Lamb wasn't as careful. * Other factions and various ingenious Splicers came up with similar devices of varying effectiveness to use on or threaten each other. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . Updated Emergency Access Map (Emergency Access Panel in Medical Center) : I corrected the "Emergency Access" map from Medical Center in BS1 to match the same locations indicated on the Austen Bathysphere Co (Metro) map and some on BS2. The original maps arrangement of locations made little sense - not even as a abstract symbolic map. The Map represents paths used by Security personnel to reach many significant locations in Rapture - via secondary Bathysphere Stations and tunnels/passages to allow quick movement (bypassing public transit) of Emergency/Security/Safety personnel. With the complex Cable-driven Bathysphere system, instead of a Bathysphere it would be better a dock for a City Submarine instead. Something like this would be used as part of a 'security' mini-game/quest/mission (the Constables are New Rapture's "first line of defense" against the chaos beyond the border.) This Map would be easily changed to expand to fit the full extent of Rapture represented in the MMORPG. The Map indicates 'non-civilian' paths used by security personnel to get to many significant locations in Rapture. Perhaps (in story) the original Map was kludged together as the city was constructed, with new indicators added as buildings and plazas were completed -- with additional paths placed wherever they would fit regardless of the actual directions/positions. Possibly after being accustomed to looking at it, nobody bothered to have the indicator map rebuilt correctly. Nah, its TOO WRONG, and it was just created by developers before final positions of things (and plot) in the game were known (and who knows how accurate the Austen Bathysphere map is either - though I have assumed its mostly correct ). The Map could be used as an Asset for the Constable/City Security Missions (with working indicators ...). ' --- ORIGINAL EMERGENCY ACCESS MAP --- ' . . . . . . . . . . . . If you look at this, the original map made no sense when compared to the Austen Bathysphere Map -- Not even as a 'loose' symbolic map. --- --- --- Rapture Security Force Training : Quickly set up/expanded by Ryan to train his rapidly growing security force (especially after Splicers started becoming a problem massively disrupting the City and 'militias' were formed by concerned citizens) * Firing range, Armory, Communications, Logistics, Transport, etc... * Use of the new weapons/equipment (chemical throwers) and various security apparatus (turrets/bots/scanners) * Special training for trap and other defensive mechanisms and exploiting Splicer Psychology/vulnerabilities. * Group tactics and coordination (especially to minimize 'friendly fire' problems) * New methods to counter 'Plasmid/Tonic' advantages of opponents (unfortunately including use of those, though Ryan pushed better quality development to minimize side-effects) * Proper supply and Transportation for his 'troops' (including use of the Atlantic Express system) Rushed at first to counter Atlas's attacks, as the 'civil war' went on, they became more organized and effective. After Ryan was 'killed', many of the Factions made use of the improved abilities of his trained men (and later did things like face-off Sofia Lamb's attempts to seize more of Rapture). --- --- --- Countering Sneak Thieves and Worse ''': With the buildup of Goodies in New Rapture, it would become a tempting source of stuff for Splicers and other unsavory sorts. Part of the Citizen's activities is maintaining the Perimeter and safeguarding the Citizens (especially their own personal) stuff. One ploy would be for a 'normal' disguised Splicer to enter through the normal ways to mingle with the inhabitants, and then to abscond with sufficient valuables. They frequently give themselves away and are seen being chased about (a typical 'event' within the new city enclave, resulting in a merry chase and possible lucky capture). One 'Role' the players could perform for the City would be to patrol and watch for such incursions. The Portable Research Scanner devices would be useful for this to help Identify/Track the Splicers. The Stationary Security devices have similar capability, but Splicers long ago learned how to outsmart and avoid being detected by them. Likewise their disguises help mask their difference, so that the Genetic Units still are fallible and need to be used in an intelligent way to be effective. The portable devices are uncommon and the technology hasn't yet been duplicated (their utility makes them valuable and thus expensive to obtain/get access to). So getting one for an expedition is unlikely. Dogs/hamsters are capable of making such detections, but well-trained ones are rare. As with the 'usual rank' thieves, Residence/Team-Base/Shop countermeasures can be added to and improved to prevent thefts. A good Safe in your residence is always recommended. --- --- --- '''Electromagnetic Locks (seen in Minervas Den - a different version than seen at Rapture Central Control) : For some reason they there had nice large holes over the doors, not seen in any other doorways in Rapture. You can fire a Rocket Spear through that hole into the room to disrupt the 'Resistors' that are integral in maintaining the lock. (versus using those Gravity-Well polyp thingees) If the Gravity-Well Plasnid thing was actually gravity, you could have merely fired it AT the door, have it stick there (or a challenge to place one near the base of the door if they don't stick) and have its gravity wave pull thru the door/wall to disrupt those 'Resistors'. For some reason, this alleged gravity whatzit doesn't seem to go thru walls - thus requiring that ridiculous hole that any Spider Splicer (or Splicer with a ladder) could get up thru. I wont even begin to comment on that 'advanced' Gravity-Well version that splashes acid. --- --- --- Lost Opportunity, or Just Limitation of the Game Engine? : Amusing if we had seen a Splicer mask put on a Turret (or giant paper mache head on a Security Bot). 'Amusing' will be a primary feature of the MMORPG... As will "Amazement" at all the strange things seen Consider that in BioShock they obviously reused various Splicer figures for many of the Significant people - That there often the couldn't even provide a separate face or mods to the body. --- --- --- To Splice or Not to Splice - That is the Conundrum : Ryan Splicing his forces (McDonagh mentions), but did that include coercing his non-Splicer loyalists/citizens to Splice ? Or was that mainly for already-existing Splicers which he upgraded (and probably used improved Plasmids/Tonics to stabilize) - If not also to implement the Pheromone-Control (an insane army isn't of much use). Sinclair's product testing "Home Consumer Rewards Program"/"Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack" (from Multiplayer Game - civil war period). Were these ever advertised in BS2 ??? More just a contrivance to facilitate the Multi-Player game situation. There is that poster requesting "all unmodified Citizens to report " ( http://www.game-archivist.com/rapture/img/museum/signs/fullsize/Rapture_Notice_To_Report.jpg ). But more likley NOT for Splicing, rather for arming and organizing defensive measures. It is really a bad/stupid idea for the people needed to maintain/supply/keep-order in Rapture to be affected adversely... like by intentionally driving them insane via ADAM. ADAM was (according to the story) in short-supply - So guns and ammo would be, if not cheaper, the way to increase Ryan's force strength. --- --- --- Boilerplate (http://www.bigredhair.com/boilerplate/) Visits Rapture : Anthropomorphic Robotic Guard - one of McClendon Robotics' less than stellar products - that Splicers just laughed at, destroyed and used as porta-potties. The product was discontinued soon after the test trials were completed. Some found better use in exploring parts of the Abyss after they were bought at a McClendon 'clearance sale'. --- --- --- Chariots of Death : Even more fun might have been Turrets mounted on motorized wheelchairs which could roll around (maybe upgraded version of the Vacuum Bots of McClendon's..). Quite a bit less predictable than the 'fixed' installations (can patrol the halls...). (Why didn't the "Boys of Silence" carry a flamethrower - the Bedlam BBQ ??? (have Comstock call it that ...) Automatic Stallions with Turrets !!! Or 'whirling blades' to menace the City's enemies !!! - YOU might as well have gone 'Full Retard' in Infinite BS ). --- --- --- Ideas From Fort Frolic : * Those Spotlights that track you - automatic is good - maybe were remote-controlled by Sander Cohen at that point, but units like that being usable from 'Security Station' Checkpoints and in Free-Fire-Zones. Better cover the lens with Window 'super-glass' to keep Splicers from just shooting/zapping them out (maybe that explain all those lights in BS1/BS2 you couldnt shoot out...) * Come to think of it, the Window 'super-glass' is largely bulletproof (since we don't seem to be able to break them with our guns). Maybe Tech can be developed to if not make new 'super-glass', to at least be able to work it for other uses. Spares for the city and/or city expansion Ryan had planned have to be somewhere. --- --- --- LA Noire Style Constable Interrogation (Player Role Playing) ''' : Mini-Game ??? Multiple Role Playing Scenarios ... This "Isn't Kansas Any More" - Slap em a around a little, give em a head dunking in the nearest toilet. '''Grill em with the classic 'Bright Lamp Light in the Face' (for the Interrogation), just so the 'suspects' dripping blood is more visible to. And use the Good Cop/Bad Cop routine (it was a cliche in the 40s/50s Noir movies). Sleep deprivation works - it is why those cops frequently used it, instead of real physical torture. Sullivan using the 'Electric Convincer' in BS1 (writers making 'Ryan the bad guy' while pretending how HARD it allegedly was to 'Find any Evidence of the Smuggling' -- When in reality secrets aren't easily kept in such a small place as Rapture (and with sufficient informant rewards and the many workers who probably hated Fontaine). (( '' But then their plot says 'Cuz' '' )) Player Experience Ramp with your own 'Hit em where it wont show' and Electrode 'confession' skill advancement ... When it was known that Fontaine would 'go away' for the Smuggling operation, which was basically a crime equivalent to Treason (later with a death penalty), witnesses suddenly likely swamped the police with good 'leads'. Interrogated Splicers can have interesting reactions (laughing uncontrollably, shrieking, catatonic state, babbling insanity - all pretty much normal things they do anyway , SO how are YOU supposed to tell if they are lying ????) Police have had to deal with junkies for a long time). La Noire-like Dialog Trees with 'evidence', and reactions to questions, etc... (google "LA Noire") Of course what Splicer do to you 'On their Own Turf' to find out Info from YOU, when THEY are interrogating YOU ... is something else. " RENFIELD!! ... FETCH MY CLOWN SHOES !!! " - Sander Cohen --- --- ' "Fail-Safe, Inc" did not just make Prison-related Equipment :' Also made : High-pressure related valves and control mechanisms (most likely the security stuff was a 'sideline'). One unit looked like it was regulated pipe valves which also could be remote controlled. Would be many of those in 'modern' Rapture (Automation). --- --- --- --- --- . .